Seeing Christmas, A Seeing Bella Holiday Story
by sherryola
Summary: A short holiday sequel to seeing Bella. The Cullens return to Forks, where Charlie presents them with a possibility that will change their lives forever. Will they provide a Christmas miracle for someone in desperate need?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

Welcome everyone! We're back in the Seeing Bella universe. This will be a short story for the holidays, though I may decide to expand it. It probably helps if you've read Seeing bella, but it may not be fully necessary.

Some of my Seeing Bella readers hoped for certain things in a sequel, in particular, a child and Charlie becoming a vampire. I've thought about it a lot, and I don't think this Charlie would want to be a vampire, but even if he did, it's not happening in this story. Also, though a child might appear in this story, remember that Bella is already a vampire, and some things may not always happen to Bella.

Okay, I'm not going to be writing long-winded notes this time around. Please just read and enjoy. And if you feel like reviewing, that's great. Either way, I hope you like seeing Christmas.

Thanks to Shannon, Chris and LadyLibra for prereading and doing a little beta work. All mistakes are all mine.

Disclaimer: Remember, as always, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and I'm definitely not her.

Seeing Christmas

A Seeing Bella Christmas Story

Chapter One

The forest was silent, almost seeming to hold its breath. All nature could sense that a predator was among them, and the wildlife from insects to birds to animals, stopped their usual pursuits, hoping the predator would pass them by. The predator stalked through the woods, though she was not interested in the flora and fauna this time. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, a familiar scent made her smile. The aroma of honey and sunshine, her favorite scent in the world. A giggle escaped her lips and she covered her mouth, hoping to surprise the one she sought. Ahead of her, the trees seemed to thin, and a light shone into the edges of the clearing she approached. She smiled and began to run. Leaping into the clearing, Bella Cullen threw out her arms wrapping them around her husband.

"Caught you!"

The strength of her leap caused Edward and Bella to crash to the ground. They lay there, amid a tangle of arms and legs, neither in a hurry to move.

"I knew you were coming," Edward said. "I could smell your most delectable scent. Not to mention hearing you giggle."

He rolled them till he was lying above her, gazing down into her eyes.

"Are you happy to be back in Forks, Love?"

She nodded.

"I'm so glad we decided to come back for Christmas this year. I know Dad wanted it badly and has even planned the wedding to coincide with our visit."

It had been five years since the Cullen family had moved away from Forks, following Bella's newborn year. Bella's father, police chief Charlie swan, had visited them, but this was the first time the entire family had returned to Forks. They couldn't risk anyone who'd known Bella before seeing her now. Not only did she look quite different with her golden eyes and well-defined body, but it would be hard to fine the fact that she was no longer blind. However, Charlie was planning to marry Sue Clearwater and wanted the Cullens to be a part of the celebration. The family had returned to forks for the Christmas holidays and the wedding, knowing that Bella must not be seen by anyone outside her father and the quileute pack of shape-shifters.

Charlie wanted all the cullens at his wedding. He'd grown close to them during Bella's transoformation and her newborn year. He considered them family now and couldn't consider getting married without them. He had even asked Edward to stand up with him, since the lifelong friendship between Charlie and Billy Black had fallen to nothing after Bella's change.

"I still cannot fathom Charlie asking me to stand up with him," Edward said, idly tracing Bella's face with his fingertips. "He will never know how much that means to me."

"Oh, I think he knows."

Bella smiled up at him and then pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply.

"Let's not talk about my dad just now."

Edward growled, a soft throaty sound. With the gentlest of touches, he began to remove her clothing.

"I do so want to rip these off you, but we do not have anything for you to wear hiding here in our meadow."

"The cottage isn't far."

"Mmmm. Indeed. However, at this moment, I want to make love to you slowly and savor every second of it."

"Mmmm."

Reaching up, Bella began to unbutton his shirt. Together, with few words and tender caresses, they made love, gazing into each other's eyes. It felt right to be there, sharing the moments in a place where things had all begun. Afterward, they lay entwined, sated for the moment.

"You know," Bella said, "Of all the marvelous and wondrous things you've shown me since my change, the one thing I can't get enough of looking at is you. You are the brightest sight in my world."

"And here I thought it was the view from the top of Mount Everest."

"Oh you!"

Laughing, Bella tackled him, flipping them over.

"Just for that, Mr. Cullen, I'm gonna have my way with you."

"Oh Please, do so, as often as you desire."

In one swift and fluid motion, Bella slid down on him. Edward grasped her hips and thrust himself into her as deeply as he could go. Her hands were everywhere, stroking his chest and stomach, pinching his nipples. Rising up, Edward took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled till she cried out with pleasure, her orgasm crashing over her. He pulled her down and with one more hard thrust reached his own climax.

Somewhere in a pocket of their discarded clothes, a phone chirped.

"It's gotta be Alice," Bella said. "Nobody else would text right after we finished having sex."

Laughing, Edward pulled the phone out of the pocket of his jeans and read the text aloud.

"Charlie will be here in thirty minutes. Come to the house."

They dressed slowly, neither of them in a hurry to leave their meadow. At last, hand in hand, they headed into the woods to return to the Cullen home.

Alice was waiting for them when they arrived at the house, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Too you two forever to get here! Charlie is on his way and he's bringing some of the wolves because I can't see anything about why he's coming. So, hurry up and get in the house."

"Chill out." Edward grinned at her. "We're here. We wanted a little quiet time to ourselves, you know."

Emmett came to stand in the doorway.

"You wanted more than quiet time. Honestly, you two never quit."

"Well, we have the example of you and rose," Bella said, as she passed him to head into the house, "and that should mean we'll never get tired of being together. Having quiet time and all."

Everyone laughed as they gathered in the living room to wait for charlie.

"How does it feel to be back here, bella?" jasper asked.

Bella poked his shoulder as she walked by him to sit cross-legged on the floor by the fireplace.

"Analyzing me, Major? Once a teacher always a teacher, huh?"

"I'm just getting a lot of emotions from you, darlin."

She smiled back at him. Holding her hands toward the fire, though she didn't need the warmth, she paused a moment to think. Edward came to sit with her, pulling her onto his lap. She snuggled against, looking back at Jasper to answer his question.

"how do I feel? I feel wonderful and weird. Like we've never been away and like I've been away for much longer than five years. It feels all those things together. But mostly, it feels like coming home."

Just then they heard the sound of a car turn off the highway into the long winding drive leading to their home. Esme rushed to the kitchen to start the coffee pot, while Bella went to the door, eager to see her father.

As charlie stopped the car, he smiled to see Bella waiting for him, waving and looking like she might start bouncing Alice style. Even after five years, charlie still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked or how incredible it was to know she could see him.

Impatient, Bella, ran down the steps, reaching the car just as Charlie opened the door and stepped out.

"Dad!"

She threw herself into his arms, careful not to hug him too tight. It was so good to be with Charlie again. He'd come to her college graduation, but since then, she and edward had been traveling. She stood in her father's arms, just hugging for a long moment. As they turned to go into the house, another car pulled up with sam, emily and jacob.

"Bells!" Jacob called, "Welcome home. You're looking good. Can we all come in?"

Carlisle came through the door, holding out his hands and smiling in welcome.

"Of course. Charlie, great to see you. Everyone, please come on in. esme will be thrilled to have a chance to feed you boys again."

Greetings and hugs were exchanged, as the group moved into the house and all settled down to spend the evening being together. Esme reveled in having the house so full and hurried in with plates of food for the human guests before sitting beside carlisle, ready to enjoy the time together.

Once everyone had eaten their fill and all the what-I've-been-doing discussions had finished—Jacob's auto shop, Sam's work on the Reservation, Emily's work as a nurse—Charlie cleared his throat and looked around at them all. His expression was serious now.

"a case has come up and I wanted to discuss it with you. Maybe I'm crazy, I don't know. I can't get it off my mind, ever since Emily brought it to my attention and I just thought—well, let me explain it first."

"We're listening, Charlie," Carlisle said, "Go ahead."

Charlie shifted in his chair, a little uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Well, about a month ago, Emily called me from the hospital here in forks. She works there now, you know, and it was something that was gonna need some investigating. There was a kid, about five or six we think. A little girl, just sitting there in the emergency room. No adult no nothing but a backpack and a note and a hell of a lot of bruises. The note was from someone claiming to be her mother. It said that she was giving up her parental rights, because she couldn't give the child a good or safe home. Her boyfirend didn't want the kid because it was defective."

He stopped there. Reaching for his coffee cup, he took a swallow and turned back to the group.

"The poor little thing had been abused," Emily said, "probably for years. There's evidence of old wounds, broken bones, that kind of thing. We did what what we could of course to get her back to physical health, but she's behind her age group in everything and has almost no knowledge of things she should know at her age.

Rose glared.

"Defective! How can anyone say that about a little kid?"

"I've done all the checking I can, trying to find the mother," Charlie said. "The note with the girl said that the father was dead. There were some papers she'd signed giving up her rights to the child. Now we're all scrambling around trying to figure out what to do, trying to find a suitable foster home. She'll need a damn lot of one on one attention and teaching. And lots of love. It's hard to find a situation for an older kid with disabilities."

"What kind of disabilities?" rose asked. She was still glaring, but her voice was soft.

Charlie hesitated.

"The little girl is totally blind."

End Note:

I have company for the holidays and this story isn't all pre-written. I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I'll do my best to have this completed in a week or so. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! It's so nice to see so many familiar names in the reviews, back for more Seeing Bella. Thank you all, and welcome to the new readers. I'm going to try to reply to reviews when my friend is occupied doing other things, but if I can't, just know I love and appreciate them all so much.

I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up. It is begun, but not finished. Again, I'm writing around time with my out-of-town company.

Thanks to LadyLibra for a quick beta on this,a nd to chris and shannon for prereading. All mistakes are my own and the result of a hurried typing frenzy!

Chapter Two

Everyone sat in stunned silence for one brief second and then all hell broke loose with everyone shouting at once.

"How could they do that?"

"They oughta be found and punished!"

"And they just dumped her at the hospital and took off? How could they?"

"Can we go see her?"

"Charlie, what can we do? How can we help?"

Carlisle had waited for the furor to die down before asking his questions.

Charlie scrubbed his hands over his face for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know what I wanted to accomplish really. The mother can't be found. She provided a death certificate for the father—died of a drug overdose. She'd obviously gotten some legal help because the papers giving up her rights are solid. Child services have been looking for a good foster home and coming up with nothing."

He paused again, looking around the room.

"Damn, I'll just say what I wanna say. Look, Carlisle, I consider having Sue and me adopt her ourselves, but our lives just aren't suited to it right now. She'll need a lot of care and attention. A lot of time. I thought maybe some of you could foster her or even adopt her eventually."

Grinning, Charlie sat back and watched the effects of his bombshell.

"What? Raise a kid in a house of vamps?" Jacob's voice rang over everyone else's. "You're losing it, Charlie."

"Dad, is this your idea of a joke?" Bella asked.

Was Charlie trying to convince her and Edward to do this? Bella hadn't ever wanted children. She'd been the adult to her childlike mother and had taken on a caretaker sort of role with her father. She'd always felt that was enough maternal stuff for her and had no regrets about not being able to have children now. Glancing at Edward, she felt relieved to see no look of longing on his face.

Somewhere deep inside, Edward knew this was something he wished he and Bella could do. He'd always liked children and as a human, he'd expected to have a large family to make up for the loneliness of being an only child. His life had gone in a different direction, first with the Spanish influenza, becoming a vampire and then finding Bella and her emergency change. He knew his wife didn't miss the children they would never have and understood why. But there was that tiny part in his heart that just wished that things could have been a little different. Maybe he could find a job working with kids? Turning back to Charlie, Edward saw that the chief was smiling over at Rosalie.

Rosalie was silent. She hadn't made a sound since Charlie's announcement, but in a few seconds everyone was staring at her. There was a look of such desperate longing in her eyes. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Carlisle sighed. He hated to say what he must. Knowing Rosalie's heart, he didn't want to have to break it, but what Charlie had suggested just couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Charlie, I don't really understand. Are you proposing that we adopt this child? Raise it in a house of vampires? There are so many reasons why that would be impossible."

"Why not?"

"We can't risk the background checks or being involved in such an official process, having our names on all the documents and in all the offices. We can't risk exposure in that way."

"That's crap. Jasper over there can hack anything and wipe out all references to any of you in any official places."

Rosalie was leaning forward, hands clasped together on her lap. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She wanted this so badly but tried to force herself to think logically and to listen to Carlisle.

"Also, and this is the most important," Carlisle continued, "What about the safety aspects for the child herself? Children get injured and bleed. How will that work in a house full of vampires. We have trained ourselves to live and work among humans, but to have one living under our roof could be dangerous. It would only take one slip. None of us could live with ourselves if we killed an innocent child."

Jacob was nodding his head, but Sam jumped in.

"Ah, come on, Doc. Are you trying to say Bells there never bled around any of you? I don't buy it."

"We could all be sure to hunt regularly," Jasper said. "Sam's right. And after that incident with her and me on Isle Esme, I'm confident I could withstand the temptation, long enough to get outside anyway. None of us would hurt a child, Carlisle."

"What about the Volturi?" Carlisle asked. "You know they'd react badly if they were to discover that we were raising a human child."

"So? When would we tell them?" Emmett shrugged away the thought of the Volturi.

"It's not that easy, Emmett. Even if we never visit Voltera, there are others of our kind who visit us, and some of those have regular contact with the three brothers. One touch from aro, and they'd know everything."

"But that's easy to fix," Alice said. "I'd see in advance of any of our kind was coming, and we would hide the child. Whoever became her official parents would just go somewhere else with her during a visit. I think it's doable, Carlisle."

"You haven't said anything yet, Esme." Charlie turned to the Cullen matriarch, knowing she would be the one to have the final say. Carlisle couldn't deny her anything.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a long silent look in which they seemed to make a decision.

"I say we should at least go to the hospital and meet the child."

Sighing, Carlisle nodded.

"It won't hurt to do that much, I suppose."

Rosalie spoke one word.

"Please."

"What's her name?" Edward asked.

"Joy," Charlie replied.

"That's perfect," Rosalie's smile seemed to light the whole room. Please, can we go now?"

"It's late," Emmett said, "And the kid's probably sound asleep right now."

"Oh yeah. Okay, tomorrow. In the meantime, Alice, we need to get some things together. Can we get some clothes and toys? And Esme, what about some food, cookies or other things? The hospital food probably sucks. Come on, let's get going!"

Laughing, everyone scattered to start putting together the largest care package anyone had ever seen.

"It will work out, Beloved," Esme said, wrapping her arms around Carlisle. "Where's your faith?"

"We certainly need a Christmas miracle. But I can't deny that look in her eyes. It doesn't cause any harm just to check."

"And the doctor and father in you can't resist. Admit it."

She slapped his chest playfully. He nodded.

"Come, let's go help with the care package," Carlisle said, linking his arm through hers. "Tomorrow we shall see what we can do for little Joy."

Edward stood a moment, watching the hubbub. On some level, he understood and agreed with Carlisle. Getting involved in the life of the child could be dangerous. But Edward knew, perhaps more than anyone due to his mind reading, the anguish with which Rose had lived all her years. The bitterness over not being able to have children had made her hard to live with at times, poisoning her thoughts and interactions with those around her. She'd mellowed some over time, thanks to Emmett, but being a mother was still the deepest most desperate desire of her heart.

"Are you all right, Love?" Bella asked.

Reaching up, she smoothed out the line on his forehead.

Edward nodded.

"I know that Carlisle is right in all he says. And yet, still I want this for Rose. I want her to have this. I'm going to do everything I can to help her make it work out."

"We'll be the best aunt and uncle there could ever be."

"No no," Alice said, "that'll be me and Jazzy."

"Oh hush."

Bella spun out of Edward's arms and hurried back to the others.

"C'mon, Pixie, let's get packing the stuff!"

Suddenly, Rose rushed back to Charlie. In a rare show of affection, she hugged him as tightly as she dared, mindful of his human fragility.

"Thank you, Charlie! You just don't know what this means to me."

Awkwardly, Charlie patted her back.

"No thanks necessary," he said.

Rose whirled away to return to packing things for the child. Charlie sat back in his chair and grinned, a cat eating the canary sort of grin.

I knew I could pull it off, he thought. Those two need each other, and I'm gonna make it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes:

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just having fun in her world, but no money is being made by this story.

Thank you all again for the support for this story! I realize things like this don't happen so smoothly in the real world, but vampires don't exist in the real world either. I don't think they do, anyway. So, suspend belief and just take it as a Cullen style Christmas miracle.

Someone commented that the chapters are too short. I know the feeling. I don't like to read or write short chapters, but it's the only way that this story was going to happen this year. I bought my first home this fall, started house hunting in June, and I've been running ever since, busy with the whole process, and then working fifty hours a week. It's just great to be writing again.

This chapter has not been beta'd or preread, so as ever, all mistakes are mine. Thanks again. The next chapter should be in a day or two.

Chapter Three

By 8:00 the next morning, everyone was ready to head over to the hospital. Charlie had promised to meet them there at 8:30 to ensure there was no hassle giving the family access to Joy.

Alice had rushed out to buy piles of new clothes, and Esme had cooked till the wee hours of the morning. Rose had been shopping online for toys and learning materials. Emmett and Jasper had begun planning where to make a child's room, as well as planning out the appropriate documentation they might need. Carlisle had hacked into the hospital's computer records in order to learn about Joy's physical injuries and current progress.

"Bella," Rose asked, "Should I get Joy a cane?"

"Dad told me he had some of my childhood canes and he'd bring them with him today for you to start with. You'll want to get new ones for her, because I'm sure mine are kinda beat up, but they'll start her off. I only wish I could go with you."

"I wish you could too. I feel all at sea about this. I don't know what I'm doing."

"None of us do, Dear," Esme said, "but we'll all figure it out."

Carlisle joined them and rested a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you can't join us, but you know all the reasons why."

"Yeah, we'd never be able to explain my miraculous ability to see."

Alice started to laugh.

"Oh, Bella, remember how Lauren used to think you were faking it? She'd really flip if she saw you now."

"That would be almost funny enough to do it." Bella answered.

"Edward, I'd like you to come with us," Carlisle said. "It could be important to know what Joy is thinking. Jasper, can you handle being at the hospital? Your ability to handle her emotions could be vital in helping her to be comfortable around us."

"I can handle it."

Edward walked to Bella and took her in his arms. Kissing her deeply, he ran his hands through her hair.

"I'll keep you updated, Love. I wish you could be with us, but for now, it has to be this way. Keep your phone on you, and I'll text as often as I can."

Sighing, Bella rested her head against his chest.

"You know, in the days before I came to live with Dad, when I was still blind, I used to feel left out because I was blind. Kids would ignore me, not sit with me at lunch, not invite me to hang out. Now I can see, and that's the very reason I have to be left behind."

Edward imagined a young Bella, sitting alone on a bench, or sitting by herself, listening to the people around her making plans that didn't include her. He felt bad and wished he could do something different, something to let her know she was equally important in all of this. He tipped up her head, gazing into her golden eyes.

"If this all works out, you will be one of the most important people in helping Joy to learn how to live with her blindness and in helping us learn to know how to help her. With our abilities, we'll want to do everything, and it will be so hard to let her stumble and make mistakes. You'll be our voice of reason. None of us will be able to do this without you."

"I know you're right. I'm just pouting. You go on and take care of our soon-to-be niece. I love you."

"As I love you, my beautiful wife."

They kissed again. Edward turned away to join the family.

Charlie met them in the hospital parking lot. Leaning casually against the door of his cruiser, he laughed outright when he saw the piles of bags in the back of Carlisle's car.

"Did you buy out the whole store, alice?"

"Well, Joy can't just wear those ugly hospital clothes you know."

"She has clothes and things. People of the town and the hospital employees have been bringing things. Anyway, let's get in there. Emily's working today, so she could be here to help, and Dr. Ellis can't wait to meet you Carlisle. He's the doc who came on after you left. Good thing you dressed to look a little older, 'cause some of the nurses and other staff will remember you, and it would be damn weird for you to look the same."

Rose stood back with Emmett, impatiently tapping her foot. Rosalie, normally bold and forward, felt nervous about this meeting. She wanted Joy to love her and was terrified that it might not happen. Would she, like most humans, sense the danger when being surrounded by vampires? Would she withdraw even more? Rose felt as if her arms literally ached to hold the little girl, like her heart might truly break if things didn't work out. Patience, she reminded herself. Don't push it. Let it happen naturally.

"Don't worry, Rosie," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around her, "little Joy won't be able to resist you."

"That's true," Esme said, "and we'll all be there to help. Trust yourself. You'll know how to win her over."

"Alice?" Rose turned to her sister, pleading in her eyes.

"No decisions have been made for the future, so I can't tell you anything. But I see today going well. Relax."

"Okay."

"Let's go," Charlie waved them toward the doors.

Emily met them in the lobby, hugging everyone quickly before ushering the group down the hall.

"She's had her breakfast already, and we got her bathed and dressed up for your arrival. I told her that some special people were coming to see her today."

"Can she do things like feed herself, dress, bathe, all those things independently?" Carlisle asked.

Emily shrugged.

"She's sloppy at it, doesn't get the buttons done correctly, that kind of thing. She's about five, so we're not letting her alone in a shower at this time. She eats mostly with her hands but can use a spoon with things like soup or cereal. We've been having her use a sippy cup with a lid."

"That's not as bad as I expected," Rose said. "I thought she'd be practically nonfunctioning."

"To some degree she is. She shouldn't be eating with her hands at her age, but nobody took the time to teach her how to handle a fork and spoon correctly. She doesn't walk anywhere on her own, not even around the room she's been in for several weeks. She hardly ever talks to anyone. She doesn't know basics like how to count and doesn't know what a lot of things are by their feel. Nobody taught her a damn thing."

"We can do that," Emmett said. "We taught Bella how to start over from the beginning. We can do the reverse with Joy."

He winked at Edward.

"And this time, Bella will be able to help, and she, more than any of us, will know what we need to do." Edward answered.

"Can't lose with all of us working on it," Jasper said.

"Here we are." Emily turned to a partly open door. "I think it might be best if just a few come in at first. Maybe, you Carlisle and Esme with Rose and Emmett. There's a waiting area just down the hall for the rest of you. Edward, Jasper, can you guys do your thing from there?"

Both men nodded.

"We can hear all the conversation too," Jasper said.

"Good. Then come on in."

Walking swiftly through the door, Emily called out in a bright cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Joy. It's Nurse Emily again. And I brought some people to meet you. Remember those special people I told you about? Well, they came all the way here just to meet you."

The four vampires eased into the room, with Charlie standing in the doorway behind them.

Joy sat on the hospital bed. Her hair was blond and had been pulled back into pigtails; her blue eyes stared at nothing. She didn't turn her face in their direction, but her posture seemed to tighten as she heard the unfamiliar footsteps come near. She was dressed in a pair of shorts, leaving room for the cast on her leg, with a red sweater and white tennis shoes on her feet. Her arms were folded across her chest, gripping a brown stuff dog, as if to protect herself.

Esme and Rose moved to the bedside, trying to make noise so Joy could hear where they were.

"Hello, Joy, my name is Esme. Would you like to take my hand?"

Reaching out, she touched Joy's hand with a light touch. The child flinched slightly and then seemed to relax just a bit.

"And I'm Rosalie, but you can call me, Rosie."

"Hello."

Joy spoke in a whisper. She still did not release her grip on her stuffed dog. But she turned her face toward them and sniffed the air.

"You smell pwetty." She whispered the words again.

"So do you," Esme replied.

"And you are very pretty," Rose added. "In fact, you're beautiful."

Joy did not reply, but her grip on her toy loosened. She let her arms drop and rested the dog on her lap.

"This is my husband, Carlisle," Esme said, "and Rose's husband Emmett is here too. We've all come to see you especially."

Carlisle had been looking at the chart, but now he turned to stand beside his wife.

"Hello, Joy, I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor too. You're going to be all right. The doctors and nurses here have taken good care of you."

"Hey there, Peanut, I'm Emmett. I'm really really big, but I'm just a teddy bear at heart. That's a nice doggy you've got there."

A tiny smile crept across Joy's face. She lifted the toy and held it in the direction of Emmett's voice.

"Do you wanna see my doggy?"

Emmett petted the stuffed toy quickly, his dimples flashing in a grin.

"It's a fine doggy," Rose said. "We brought you some presents too. My sister Alice brought you some pretty new clothes, and my other sister and brother brought you some toys and books. We brought you some cookies too."

"I can't wead books," Joy said. "Mommy's fwend says I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid," Esme replied indignantly. "You just have to learn things. And we can teach you everything. May I sit beside you?"

Joy nodded.

Esme seated herself on the bed and took Joy's hand.

"We want to talk to you for a little while," she said.

Stepping out into the hall, Charlie motioned to Edward and Jasper.

"What have you two discovered?"

"She was frightened at first. Her fear spiked there for a few moments, but eventually she relaxed. She's distrustful and uncertain. Her emotions are bouncing around all over, from fear, to curiosity, to something almost like hope. But she represses the hope ruthlessly. She's learned not to believe I guess."

Charlie turned to Edward.

"She was quite suspicious at first," Edward said, "but eventually, Esme and then Rose got to her. She's definitely curious. And she likes the way they all smell. Also, she thought Rose sounded pretty, and Emmett made her feel happy. She thought he did sound like a teddy bear might sound if it could talk. Esme and Rose are giving her some of the toys now, and she's enjoying that. She's thinking that she likes having these new people around her, but liking it scares her a little."

"Yes, I agree," Jasper said, "she starts feeling safe and relaxed, and that makes her feel scared."

"She's wondering if she's going to go to a new home but isn't thinking about wishing her mom was there," Edward said.

In Joy's room, Carlisle pulled a stool over and sat beside the bed. He'd heard the comments from Edward and Jasper. Nodding at the others in the room, he spoke in a soft voice.

"Joy, you know that your mother brought you to this hospital so the doctors could fix you?"

"And to get wid of me," Joy said.

"And to help you find a new family," Carlisle continued. "Well, Chief swan asked us to come and meet you. We are a big family, but we're all grown up. He thought we might like to have you come and live with us for a while, maybe forever. What do you think about that?"

"I don't care."

"I would really like it if you came to live with us," Rose said. "I've always wanted to be able to take care of a little girl just like you."

"But I'm afective. Mommy's fwend said I was affective."

"If you mean defective," Carlisle said, "he was wrong. You are not defective at all. He was lying. You are a little girl who just needs to learn some things so you can grow up to be strong and independent. And we can help you do that and teach you everything you need to know. What do you think? Would you like to give it a try?"

Emmett knelt by the bed, so as not to tower over the child. He took her tiny hands into his huge ones and squeezed gently.

"We're not joking, little Joy," he said. "It would make us all very happy if you came to live with us, and especially my Rosie. You know, she has long blond hair like you. Will you give us a chance?"

"I wanna see Rosie's hair," Joy said, wriggling and pulling one hand away from Emmett.

"Here," Rose took Joy's hand and placed it on the top of her head.

"It's soft. Feels pwetty."

Joy ran her hand from the top of Rose's head feeling the length of the hair. She played with the hair, twisting it around her finger.

"We thought maybe you'd come and stay with us for a few days and see how you like it," Esme said. "The doctors say you're ready to leave the hospital. What do you want to do, Joy?"

Rose felt breathless with apprehension. Already, in just those few moments, she was falling for the scared little girl. She wanted to take her home, to be her mother, to watch her grow from this timid mouse into a poised confident and tough woman. She wanted to pour out all the love she had, showering it on a child who had not known much love in her short life. Grasping Emmett's hand tightly, Rose waited for Joy to speak.

"Okay, I guess," Joy said. "I'll come to your house. For now."

In the waiting room, Alice squealed as the future formed in front of her eyes. Clutching Jasper's and Edward's hands, she smiled.

"Yay!" Emmett cheered, clapping his hands.

There was a quiet little giggle, and everyone grinned to hear Joy laugh.

"Well, this is wonderful news," Esme said. "Now, some of the rest of our family is out in the waiting room, eager to meet you. How about if we all take a walk down there, so they can say hello, and you can start learning their voices. You'll want to know them if you're going to stay with us."

"Okay."

Charlie stepped forward. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and his voice was rough, as he handed one of Bella's childhood canes to Rosalie.

"Here, she might as well start holding this now," he said.

"Are you gonna cawy me?" Joy asked.

"No, Sweetheart, you can walk," Rose replied. "But you can hold my hand while we walk down the hall. And here, Charlie gave this to you. It's a cane for people like you who can't see. Take this and hold it in your other hand, and as you walk, it will show you things in the way."

She helped Joy slide off the bed and took the child's hand in hers.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

Trembling a little, Joy held onto Rosalie as hard as she could.

"Okay, let's go."

"Don't be scared," Emmett tried to whisper. "Nobody here is going to hurt you or let you fall. Just hang onto Rosie like that, and you'll be safe."

Joy smiled and took a step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Of course, I don't own Twilight. Sigh.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm so happy you're loving this story. I always thought Rosalie deserved a happy ending too. Anyway, sorry this took a couple days. My company left yesterday afternoon, and I'm always kinda down after they go and just needed to let myself be that way for a bit. But here's a new chapter. I'm thinking two or three more after this. Enjoy!

Chapter four

"Oh, Bella, it was so wonderful! When we walked out to introduce Joy to the rest of the family, she just held my hand so sweetly, so trustingly, I thought I could melt right there into a puddle of goo."

Bella grinned. Rosalie was positively gushing, and Bella had never known Rose to gush about anything.

What happens now?"

"Well, Charlie arranged for a social worker, the one handling Joy's case, to interview the family, check out the house, make sure we're suitable, see the room we've fixed up for her, all that kind of thing. When will the social worker be meeting with us, Carlisle?"

"Mrs Allen will be here tomorrow morning about ten. We wanted to bring Joy home tomorrow, but we can't until CPS has agreed to give us at least temporary foster care. So, it may be longer than we had hoped."

"It's fortunate for us that Charlie knows everyone around this area and they all know and trust him," Edward said. "He's pushing this hard and trying to get them to agree faster than would be normal otherwise."

Bella smiled.

"Sometimes that good-old-boy networking can sure come in handy," she said.

"I had a thought," Jasper said, draping an arm around Bella, "If we give you a pair of dark glasses, can you play blind again for a bit?"

"What are you thinking, Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Alice started to bounce up and down, smiling widely.

"It will work, Jazzy. I think it will be the deciding factor."

"Someone want to fill the rest of us in here?"

"Let's all sit down and hear Jasper's idea," Carlisle said.

Once they were all settled around the dining room table, Carlisle nodded to Jasper to begin.

"I was thinking, give Bella a pair of dark glasses and let her be here for the meeting with Mrs. Allen. Believing that an adult who is a confident and independent blind woman will be part of the family might help. Joy knows almost nothing about how to manage her world, and Bella will be a big help in that, in helping us all learn too."

"It could go the other way, you know," Bella said. "They could feel that having one blind person in the family is enough and that you all have to take care of me and won't be able to take care of Joy."

"I tell you, I've seen this will work," alice said. "You know, you often still do things by touch or hearing or smell rather than seeing."

"Yeah, Bellarina," Emmett added, "you know you always close your eyes when you hunt and go by smell and hearing. It still blows me away to watch you do that. You can show the social worker all the ways you did things when you were still blind. We've still got your old laptop with your screen reader. You can show them your braille books, the scanner, the way you've marked things like the oven dial."

"And of course your white cane, and the braille watches and audible books," Rose said.

"I'm happy to do all of that, if you think it will really help," Bella said.

Esme beamed delighted.

"I'll get all the dials marked right away. What should it be? The oven, washer and dryer, microwave?"

"Yes, those are the things we had labeled before," Bella replied. "I think those will be enough."

Rosalie jumped to her feet.

"Come on, let's get started! The braille books are all in boxes up in the attic. I'm so glad we didn't donate those things yet! Thank you for still liking to read braille!"

She glanced around at everyone, seeing their grins.

"Well? What is everyone waiting for?"

They all burst into laughter, loving this excited happy version of Rosalie. It was a new Rosalie, and though they'd all loved her just as she was, everyone had long wished for her to find the peace she'd never truly achieved in her vampire life.

"You will be a wonderful mother, Sweetheart," Carlisle told her. "I think Joy even looks a little like you. She has beautiful blond hair as you do, and when you can get her to smile, she has a bit of a dimple, like Emmett's. I'll do whatever I can to make this work for you, but I still want to caution you to be prepared, just in case it doesn't work out."

Rosalie closed her eyes briefly. Clasping her hands together, she looked at Carlisle pleading.

"It's got to work! It's got to. I don't know if I can bear the disappointment if it doesn't."

Emmett walked up behind Rosalie. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Rosie, no matter what it takes, we're going to make this happen. Joy is going to be our little girl, and we'll give her all the love she's never had."

"All right, everyone, let's get started," Jasper said.

"Do you have all the background documentation ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I worked on it last night. The paperwork will stand up to any inspection by any official. I've got birth certificates, adoption papers, college degrees, work histories, even medical records. Rose, since you are the one we want to adopt Joy officially, you and Emmett, I've created medical records to prove that you cannot have children of your own."

"It would probably have been true," Rose answered, "after the attack that ended my human life. Knowing what I do medically, I'm sure that even if I'd lived I wouldn't have been able to bear a child. The damage was so great. What kinds of jobs do you have us doing?"

"I've made Emmett a physical education high school teacher, and you are partners with Esme and Alice in a home restoration and interior design business. You do much of the business side of things and work from home, which will make you able to care for Joy easier until she's able to attend school."

"That's perfect."

"Are you going back to visit Joy today?" Bella asked.

"Just Emmett and I and Carlisle and Esme I think," Rose answered. "We don't want to overwhelm her."

"We want her to bond more with Rosalie and Emmett before we bring her into this craziness," Esme said, with a laugh.

"That's good thinking," Bella said. "I wish I could meet her. Won't it seem weird that I haven't seen her? I mean, if we're going to play the blind card with me?"

"That's a good point," Esme said. "Maybe you should come with us this evening."

"I'm not comfortable starting off our relationship with Joy by lying to her," Emmett said. "How can we introduce her aunt Bella to her as being blind, and then when she moves in she finds out that Bella isn't blind anymore?"

"Would she find out?" Esme asked.

"We all underestimated Bella when we first met her," Jasper said. "We were arrogantly confident that she'd never figure us out since she couldn't see."

"And she proved us wrong pretty fast," Alice said, laughing.

"I think you should tell Joy about Bella, in general," Edward said. "Tell her even that Bella used to be like her and can help her learn. Even if Joy were to repeat the used to be blind thing, nobody will think anything of it coming from a child. But at least that way, you're being as honest as you can be."

"I think that is a wise plan," Carlisle replied. "Are you okay with that Bella?"

Bella shrugged.

"I'm not happy about it, because I'm the only one who hasn't met Joy, but I think it's the right way to go."

Alice stood a moment, running over possible scenarios in her mind. At last, she squealed and ran over to where Bella stood looking out the window.

"Wait a minute. Bella, if you take your old cane, hold someone's arm and wear those dark glasses, I think you could go meet Joy this evening. You and Edward can go toward the end of visiting hours. I've seen that nobody who might recognize you will be around. You'll have to keep up the act till you leave, but you can do it. It's silly to keep you away from Joy, especially if we want Mrs. Allen to believe you are deeply interested in being her aunt and helping her."

"Which I am."

"Of course you are."

"Thank you, alice." Edward hugged his sister. "This means so much to us both."

Carlisle smiled to see all his family excited about Joy. He'd had his doubts in the beginning, and he knew that his concerns were still valid. Still, he thought, with all of us working to make this happen, how could it not be a good thing for them all. Laying a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, he took them all in with a glance.

"Very well. Let's get everything together and those of us who are going can get down to the hospital."

Forks hospital had rather relaxed visiting hours. The administration had decided to follow the trend of other hospitals across the country by allowing visitors at almost any hour, as long as patients and staff were not disturbed. They felt that the benefits to the patients outweighed old practices. This would have made things easier for the Cullens, giving them the freedom to come and go as they pleased, but Joy needed to go to sleep at a reasonable hour. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett went back to the hospital to spend dinner and the rest of the evening with Joy, and Bella and Edward planned to show up at around 8:30, spending half an hour with Joy, before Rose tucked her in for the night.

Bella wanted to laugh as she and Edward walked hand in hand through the hospital corridors. Wearing dark glasses, the darkest Jasper could find, and holding her old white cane, she tried not to look as if she was seeing.

"Remember when it was so hard for me to get used to looking at things?" she asked Edward at a volume only another vampire could hear.

"I do. You were always reaching out to touch things first before looking at it."

"I thought Jasper and I were gonna kill each other sometimes during those day."

She laughed, thinking of those seeing lessons after her vampire transformation.

"I thought somedays I might beat the crap out of Jasper," Edward replied. "I was so stressed during those days."

"But it all worked out in the end. And he was the best teacher for me."

"Yes, I would have spoiled you too much and never pushed you hard enough."

"Oh, but my dear dear husband, you did your own teaching, and quite nice it was. I particularly enjoyed when you taught me to see myself as you bathed me."

"Mmmm, indeed. But I think I shall never stop loving the image of you playing with light switches. The joy you found in just seeing lights go on and and off. It was beautiful."

They both paused a moment, turning to each other and kissing, remembering those intimate moments, as Bella learned to see him and herself, the fun of learning about light and the red coffee mug. They turned to continue on their way to Joy's room.

"Okay, the room is ahead on our right," Edward said, giving Bella directions as he might have done during her human days.

"Hey it's Edward and Bella," Esme said as they walked into the room.

Joy was curled up in Emmett's lap while Rosalie was reading a story in a soft tender voice none of them had ever heard her use before.

"Hey, Peanut, do you want to say hello?" Emmett asked, tickling Joy gently.

She burrowed her head into his chest.

"Don't wanna."

"Oh, come on now. We told you about them. And they're part of our family. You're going to love them very much. Come on over here you guys."

"Hello, Joy, I'm Bella. Here's my hand."

Lightly touching Joy's hand, Bella waited for the little girl to turn around.

"Remember me?" Edward asked. "We met last night."

"Uh huh."

"I brought you something," Bella handed Joy a new teddy bear. "Feel how soft it is. I picked it out especially because it's so soft to touch and so squishy to hug."

Taking Joy's hand, Bella ran their hands over the bear, letting Joy feel the soft fur. Joy hugged the bear to herself and smiled her small quiet smile.

"You have dimples, just like Emmett does," Edward said. "I also brought you something. This is a CD player, and I recorded some pretty music for you to listen to. Let me show you how to use it. It's very easy."

Carefully, Edward Traced Joy's fingers over the CD player, showing her how to press the right buttons for play and stop or to skip through tracks. He'd discovered the old player in a box in the attic and seeing that it was tactile and simple to use, he'd recorded a disc of music, including a bright happy tune he'd written just for Joy.

"Edward plays the piano," Rosalie said. "He made this just for you, so you can hear some music. It will help you sleep better."

"Can you say thank you?" Esme prompted the little girl.

"Thank you." The words were a soft whisper, but the smile came out again, and the adults all grinned to see it.

When it was time for Joy to go to bed, Edward and Bella each told her goodnight, patting her hand before leaving. Joy still clutched the teddy bear close to her body. Esme and Carlisle left soon after, leaving Emmett and Rosalie to get Joy settled in bed.

"Let's get you changed into your nightgown and wash your face and brush your teeth."

Rose took Joy into the bathroom, helping her dress in the new nightgown Alice had sent. She gently washed Joy's face and helped her get toothpaste on a brush, standing near as the little girl brushed her teeth.

"Good girl. Ready to go to bed?"

"I don't wanna go to bed."

"The sooner you go to bed and fall asleep, the sooner it will be morning and a new day."

Guiding Joy back to the bed, Rosalie lifted her and got her settled under the covers.

"Say goodnight to Emmett."

"Night, Emmy."

"Night, Peanut. Hey, have you thought of a name for your new bear? He needs a name so he can be happy."

"I call him Emmy," Joy said, giggling.

Emmett had to clear his throat.

"Wow, that's such a cool name," he said.

"You're a teddy bear, so I wanna call my teddy Emmy."

"That's very sweet," Rose said. "Emmett is very happy that you did that."

"I sure am. Goodnight Peanut."

Emmett stroked Joy's hair tenderly.

"Would you like to listen to the music Edward brought you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes pwease."

Rosalie turned the music on. Taking Joy's hand, she showed her where the player was, making sure she could find it if she needed to in the night. She plumped up the pillows and carefully tucked the covers in around the little girl.

Bending down, Rose kissed Joy on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Joy. We will be back in the morning for a while, and then later in the afternoon. Sleep well."

To her surprise, Joy reached up her arms to Rose and put them around her neck, hugging tightly.

"Goodnight, wosie." She said, leaning to kiss Rose's cheek.

Rose couldn't speak for a moment. She was moved by the gesture. Joy hadn't responded to the affection the Cullens had been showering on her, not till this moment. If only she could weep, rose thought, happy tears would ease this ache of glad longing in her heart.

Emmett bent to kiss Joy's cheek too, thrilled by the bond already growing between his wife and Joy. It was the one thing he'd longed to give Rosalie, the one thing he never believed he could give her.

"Night Emmy." Joy released Rose and hugged Emmett's arm.

"Go to sleep now," Rose said. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams," Emmett whispered.

Joy snuggled down among the covers, cuddling her teddy bear close, one hand tucked under her chin. Emmett and Rosalie stood holding hands and just watching her until her breathing eased into the softness of deep sleep. Then, with one long last look, they left the room to go home to prepare for the meeting with the social worker.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Nope, still don't own Twilight.

Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews and your love of this sweet story. I realize it's a bit sugary, but it's meant to be so. Fluff and happy endings for the holidays and all that. This will be the second to last chapter of this story, but I'm considering writing a more developed story to show Joy's integration into the family and development with more serious and possibly dramatic stuff, more like seeing Bella was, though not that long. Let me know your thoughts on that.

Also, please please remember, I do not work in CPS and I know things would not happen this easily or quickly in the real world. But this is essentially fantasy, so have fun with it.

Okay, read on and enjoy!

Chapter Five

Early the next morning, Rosalie and Emmett were back at the hospital. They were there when Joy woke up and helped her get dressed for the day and have her breakfast.

"We can't stay all day this time," Rosalie said, "because we are going to meet with a lady who will decide if you can come and live with us. She may want to come and talk to you, too. Her name is Mrs. Allen."

Joy started to pout.

"I want you to stay here."

"That's what we want to do, but we have to go if we are going to be able to bring you home with us."

Rosalie stroked the little girl's hair away from her face. Joy tended to hang her head, and her hair would fall in her face.

"Hold your head up, sweetie. You have such a pretty face, and we want to be able to see it. That's a girl."

Emmett came over and ruffled Joy's hair.

"Rosie's right you know. You're the prettiest little girl I've ever seen. And when you smile, you just light up the room."

He tweaked her nose, and Joy giggled.

"There's that smile. You've got dimples just like me. You wanna see?"

Emmett took her hand and brought it to his face, letting her feel his dimples and then showed her the dimples on her own face.

"Only cool people like you and me have dimples. It makes us special."

Another giggle was all the reward Emmett could have asked for.

"Let's get you washed up, and I'll fix your hair," Rosalie said, "and then Emmett and I have to to our house to meet the lady."

Joy started to cry. Emmett picked her up, swinging her in a circle, careful to hold back his strength so as not to hurt her.

"C'mon, Peanut, I know it's scary to be left alone, and I wish we didn't have to leave ya here for a few hours. But it's all part of being able to bring you home with us, and if we don't do it, they won't let ya come. Now I'm gonna put on a really cool movie for you, and we'll make sure the nice nurses bring you something yummy for lunch. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Rose stood back, watching her husband with Joy. He was so sweet and gentle with her and always seemed to know the way to make her smile. She knew he would make a good father, someone who could be serious when necessary, but who could also be fun and silly. If it was possible, she thought she loved him even more in the last couple days than she had before Joy came along.

This is how it should always have been, she thought.

At last Joy was settled with a movie, and Rose and Emmett kissed her goodbye, promising to return as quickly as they could.

"I hate leaving her alone," Rose said as they drove toward home.

"Yeah, me too. She seems so lost in that room all by herself. I know the nurses take good care of her, but they have other patients. The sooner we get her home the better for us all."

Reaching to take his hand, Rosalie smiled softly, a look seldom seen on her face.

"I love you, Emmett. Thank you for going along with me in this. You're going to be a great daddy."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Rosie. Besides, I want this too. I love her already. You're gonna be a fantastic mother. And a damn sexy one while you're at it."

She laughed and slapped the back of his head, without the usual strength.

"You'd better start watching that mouth of yours."

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

The aroma of fresh baking and coffee filled the Cullen house when Rose and Emmett got home. A plate with several kinds of cookies was in the middle of the table, surrounded by folders containing all the documents Jasper had created for their back stories. A carafe filled with hot coffee and several mugs and a pitcher of ice water were ready on the sideboard. The heater was on, and the house had a feeling of warmth and welcome.

"Oh good, you're home," Esme said, rushing up to hug them. "Do you think everything looks all right? Have I forgotten anything obvious?"

"Relax, Esme," Emmett replied, "you're a pro at this. You've entertained humans before. No worries. It all looks great. Where is everyone?"

"They're all upstairs, putting the final touches on Joy's room. We took all your ideas, Rose, and some things Bella suggested. You should go on up and check it out. Carlisle and Jasper just went over all the paperwork again. Do you both have your stories memorized?"

"Of course we do," Rosalie said. "Let's go up and check out the room."

Jasper had given up his study so it could be turned into a room for Joy. It was next to Rose and Emmett's room with a door connecting to their bathroom. Esme was already working on turning an unused room on the third floor into a study for Jasper, though he'd assured her it wasn't necessary at this time.

"Nonsense." Esme shook her head. "You will have your study. If this all works out as we hope, we may be here for another year. You need your quiet place, and you will have it."

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper saluted.

Now, the once masculine room, filled with old books and leather, had been turned into a veritable paradise for a little girl. The walls were painted a soft cream, but there was color everywhere. Even though Joy couldn't see it, they'd decided to give her a bright cheerful room. The quilt on the bed had a cream background with splashes of every color imaginable. Bella had reminded them to to bring in texture, and the quilt had different materials, so as Joy would run her hands over it, she'd feel smooth and rough, velvet and corduroy. The sheets and pillow cases had lacy ruffles. The carpet was thick, perfect for small bare feet. Stuffed animals in all kinds of shapes and sizes were scattered around the room and on the bed. There was a rocking chair with comfortable cushions, dolls with long silky hair, piles of games and shelves full of books in print and in braille. The nightstand held a talking clock and a radio with a CD player. Another shelf held CD's and DVD's. The closet was filled to capacity with clothes, dresses and skirts, jeans, blouses, with a dresser with more t-shirts and night clothes than Joy could wear before outgrowing them all. Jacob had brought over a dream catcher, thinking the texture would be fun for Joy to touch. A reed diffuser on a high shelf sent a soft fragrance into the room. Everything had been done to make the room into a wonderland of touch, smell and sound.

"Well? What do you think?" Esme asked.

"Wow! This is beautiful and perfect." Rose said. "Um, the walls are a bit bare aren't they?"

"We wanted to wait on that, to see what Joy likes and let her decorate her walls. Bella says she had posters of rock bands and actors, pictures from places she went on her walls. It may help Joy feel more at home when she can start putting her own mark on her room."

"Makes sense," Emmett said. "You guys have done a great job here."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, goodness, she's here?" Esme disappeared from the doorway and ran downstairs, while everyone else made their way to the dining room, ready to start the meeting. Just in time, Bella grabbed a cane and slid the dark glasses onto her face.

"Oops," she whispered, "almost forgot."

A nervous laugh ran round the table, as they heard Esme and Carlisle welcome Mrs. Allen to their home.

Esme gripped Carlisle's hand tightly as he opened the door.

"Dr. Cullen? Mrs. Cullen? I'm Kathie Allen."

"Good morning, please come in," Carlisle answered. "Let me take your coat."

"Thank you so much for arranging this meeting so promptly," Esme said. "As you can no doubt imagine, we are all very anxious to get things settled. Please, come this way to the dining room. The rest of the family is waiting there. We find it easier to hold meetings at our large table, you see—"

Esme trailed off, feeling silly for babbling. Why was she so nervous anyway? Alice saw it all working out. Taking a deep unnecessary breath, she directed Mrs. Allen to the only empty chair at the table.

"Please sit down. Would you like some coffee? I also have tea if you'd prefer. It's quite chilly out today, isn't it? Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. Everyone, this is Mrs. Kathie Allen from Child Protection Services."

Motioning to each couple, she made the introductions.

"Very nice to meet you all. Thank you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen for letting me visit you. Joy has been left at the hospital too long with only nurses and other staff to interact with her. It's vital we get her settled in a suitable home right away."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"And call me Esme."

"Thank you. You can call me, Kathie as well."

Kathie had been observing everything as she'd walked though the house and now she gazed around at the group of people, all with anxious and eager expressions on their faces. The home was large, but immaculate. The family had dressed casually, but everything was clean and seemed new. She had a vague feeling of unease, but there was no reason for it as far as she could tell. The warmth of the home and the welcome of the family overrode the odd feeling, and she pushed it away. This visit was about gathering facts and evidence; vague feelings had no place in it, for now. She would add her hunches into her decision making process later. Turning her attention back to Carlisle, she began to speak.

"Well, you all know why I'm here. Charlie swan has told me a great deal about all of you and sings your praises to the sky. Under other circumstances, knowing that his daughter is part of your family, I'd tend to ignore those praises, but chief Swan isn't one to inflate his good opinion for anything. If he's giving you such ringing endorsements, I am leaning toward accepting his opinions. Of course, I have to do my own investigation."

"We understand."Z

"Good. Now, I believe it is Emmett and Rosalie McCarty-Cullen who want to be the foster or adoptive parents of record. Is this correct?"

She turned to Rosalie and Emmett, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why do you want to foster this child?"

"If you've read all the documentation we faxed you, you know that I can't have children," Rosalie answered. She looked down for a moment. Then, looking up again, she continued. "I always wanted children. Emmett's birth family was large and he had a number of younger siblings, and he misses having little ones. He's amazing with children. It has been the one thing missing from our lives. When Chief swan told us about Joy, we knew we wanted to give her a home."

Emmett took her hand.

"We also have Bella here," he said, "and we've learned a hell—uh, a heck of a lot about people who are blind, from being with her. We feel we can give Joy a good home. We can provide for all her physical needs and we believe we can do the same for all her emotional needs too. Rosie's job lets her work from home, and I'm planning to take a year off so I can help teach Joy."

Kathie smothered a grin at Emmett's slip of the tongue.

"That all sounds good," she said. "Carlisle and Esme, you adopted all these children except for Isabella Cullen, correct?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. We could not have children of our own, so we adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are my wife's niece and nephew as well."

"Do any of you have any objections to possibly fostering this child?"

They all shook their heads.

"This is a most unusual situation. You're all adults but still live in the same home."

"Family is deeply important to us all," Edward said. "Most recently, we have lived in separate houses, but all on the same property. We came back here for Charlie's wedding, and now we are prepared to stay here for the next year, if that is what is required in order to be able to make Joy part of our family."

Kathie was surprised at the tone of authority in his voice. He appeared to be one of the younger members of the family, but his speech and manner seemed to indicate an older person.

"Esme, you don't mind having another small child in your home again?"

Esme laughed.

"Heavens no. I'm only sorry my brood is all grown up. I'm delighted to have Joy join us. I'm ready to help Emmett and Rose in any way they need. I already love Joy."

"Isabella?" Kathie turned to the woman sitting beside Edward, "I expect that you'll have a large role in Joy's life, if I agree to this placement. How do you feel at becoming the go-to person on issues to do with the child's blindness?"

Forcing herself to look toward, Kathie, but not directly at her, Bella smiled.

"I'm really looking forward to it. She's a sweet child, and the situation she's lived in so far is horrible. She has so much to learn, so much ground to make up, and just like everyone else in the family, I'm ready to do whatever I can to help her."

Kathie turned to the last couple.

"What about you, Jasper and Alice?"

"I'm a teacher as well," Jasper answered. "I'm already preparing lessons to try to get Joy on track with where she should be at her age. I've even ordered materials to start teaching her braille, among other things."

"In our family," Alice said, "everything is a group project. Rosalie and Emmett may be the ones who become parents to Joy, but the rest of us will be grandparents, aunts and uncles, and we will all be thoroughly involved in her life. It's the way we Cullens do things. We're a family, after all."

Impressed, Kathie looked at them all. Was this family for real? How could they all live together like this and still all get along? She shrugged. Charlie had told her it would be this way, but she'd found it hard to believe.

Edward spoke up, having heard her thoughts.

"I see the incredulity on your face. We aren't perfect, and we don't always get along. We argue. But what Alice told you is correct. We don't take on something like this as an individual or a couple. We do it all together as a family. Something like this, it was a huge decision, and nobody made that decision alone."

"We already love Joy, all of us," Esme said, "and we want her to be part of our family. She'll never want for anything, and she'll grow up with all the love we all can bestow on her."

"The hospital here has already offered me my old position back," Carlisle said. "As my family has told you, we are all committed to making this work for Joy, and for Rose and Emmett."

Kathie could no longer doubt their sincerity. They were all willing to put their lives on hold to give a child a home. Could she possibly find any better situation for Little Joy? She didn't believe so.

"I'd like to see the room you have prepared," she said.

"Certainly." Esme rose from her chair.

"It's another group project," Carlisle said with a chuckle. "You'll see a bit of each of us in that room."

When Kathie walked into the room they'd prepared for Joy, her breath left her in a gasp. She was speechless for a moment, and then could only say, "Whoa!"

Walking around the room, looking at everything, noticing the amount of clothes and toys and books, she knew that Joy would lack for nothing tangible in this family.

"Bella suggested all the textures and shapes," Rose explained, "and I wanted lots of color, even if Joy can't see it. Carlisle and Jasper provided the books, Alice the clothes, Emmett and Edward the games and movies and music. And Esme put it all together and turned it into this little have."

"It's exquisite," Kathie said. "Joy should feel very at home here. Have you considered getting a gate for the stairs?"

"Yes, I've taken care of that," Emmett said. "Until Joy learns to get around safely on her own. And I put those guards on the outlets, until she learns to be cautious when she's looking around. Same thing with any cupboards holding dangerous chemicals or meds or anything."

"Well, I am genuinely impressed with all the effort you've all put into this. Let's go back downstairs so I can give you my decision."

They returned to the dining room. Looking to Edward and Alice, Emmett raised his eyebrows questioningly. When he received their nods, he grinned and grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Okay, though I normally don't make a decision so quickly," Kathie said, "this is a unique situation. It's time for Joy to leave the hospital. She has special needs and it's difficult to find a family equipped to care for a child with a disability. Add to that the fact that anyone I've asked about your family has nothing but positive things to say, and Charlie swan's high opinion and deep respect for you all, and it's hard to think there could be a better situation. I believe that Isabella Cullen will be a great asset in this transition, but I also believe all of you have something to contribute."

She paused, looking around the group, her gaze finally settling on Rosalie and Emmett.

"I'm ready to grant you temporary custody of Joy as foster parents, Rosalie and Emmett, provided Carlisle and Esme will be a part of this all, since they have so much experience in fostering and adopting. I will continue to monitor the situation, over the next year. That will mean planned and unplanned visits from time to time. I want regular reports from you all on Joy's progress. If all goes well, I will recommend that your petition for adoption be granted, should you choose to make such a petition."

"Oh my goodness! Do you mean it?" Rose asked.

Kathie smiled. Her eyes lighted and showed the genuinely kind person she was under her professional façade.

"I do mean it. How does it fell, Mom?"

Rosalie threw herself into Emmett's arms, and they clutched each other tightly.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!"

She finally released Emmett and turned to Kathie.

"I don't know how to thank you. You will never have cause to regret this."

"I'm positive of that."

Emmett went to Kathie and held out his hand.

"You have made me the happiest man alive. This was the only thing Rosie and I were missing in this life. Joy will never want for anything, I promise you that. We love her so much already."

"I know that Emmett. And I happen to have the papers here. Do you have a pen?"

Carlisle handed her a pen. Quickly signing her name on a stack of documents, she passed them along to Emmett and Rose, who each signed as well. Taking the papers back after the last signature, she left a copy on the table and put the others in her briefcase and stood up.

"Well, that's about it. The hospital will be ready to release Joy tomorrow, after her cast is removed. You'll have her home for Christmas eve."

Rosalie again wished she could cry. She felt so much, and there was no release for all those emotions swirling around. The joyous relief was like nothing she'd felt before. She wanted to squeal like Alice, run like Edward, tangle with a bear, like her Emmett.

Carlisle shook hands with Kathie.

"Thank you so much. You have made my family very happy today."

"You're welcome."

Kathie gathered her belongings and walked to the door.

"Do you feel like Mrs. Santa Claus right now?" Alice asked.

Laughing, Kathie nodded.

"I sure do. It isn't always that my job gets to make so very many people so happy at the same time. Good luck to you all. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

After Kathie's car pulled away, everyone broke into hugs, hugging their spouses and each other. They all talked at once, planning what to do for the next day, while Rose and Emmett stood in a quiet embrace, not speaking.

"Shall we all go down to the hospital and tell Joy the good news?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, please," Esme said.

"Let's take her some of those cookies," Bella said.

"Yeah, the smell is driving me crazy," Jasper answered.

"Better get used to it," Edward said, "looks like we'll be having human food around here for the foreseeable future."

They all grinned and ran for their cars to head to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Well, here it is, the final chapter of seeing Christmas. I hope I can write the story of the future of Joy and the Cullens. Put me on author alert. The story will be called Seeing Joy, I think. But tomorrow I start back to work, fifty hours a week, so let's all hope the muse sticks around.

Thank you all for your love of this story and your gladness about Rosalie getting her deepest wish. If I write seeing Joy, you'll see much more of all the other characters, including Edward and Bella. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews.

Chapter Six

As soon as Mrs. Allen had left, the family scattered, and a seeming explosion of activity ensued. Standing in the middle of the living room, like a tiny general, Alice began to direct them all.

"Okay, Emmett and Rose, back to the hospital to tell Joy the good news. Edward and Jazzy, go get a Christmas tree, the biggest one and best smelling one you can find. Oh, Carlisle, you should go with them too. Esme, do we still have those ornaments from the last year we spent Christmas here? Oh, never mind, we need to get new ones, don't we?"

She closed her eyes briefly.

"Yes, yes, new ornaments. Bella, You and Esme should go over to that fancy Christmas store in Port Angeles, because they have the perfect ornaments. I saw that you would suggest getting different shapes and textures, and that place has what we need. Carlisle, why don't you go bring down your nativity scene before you go with the boys? I'll get the furniture moved around to make room for the tree. Well, what are you all waiting for?"

Laughing, they rushed off to do their various errands.

"This will be a Christmas like none of us have ever had before," Carlisle said, as he browsed through the Christmas trees with Edward and Jasper. "I'm happy for Emmett and Rosalie, and all of us for that matter, but I'm still concerned."

"Your concerns are valid," Jasper replied, "but there's no stoppin this train now."

"We'll all have to be careful," Edward said. "I think we should all hunt tonight before Joy comes home. Bella says that we need to get her used to moving around on her own, teach her safe mobility right away. That's where we could have more potential accidents in the beginning."

"So we need to make sure Joy keeps that little cane in her hand for a while. What does Bella say about padding sharp edges for a while?"

Edward grinned at Jasper.

"Well, you remember how she was while still human. The idea of cushioning things for a blind child goes against everything she believes. But at the same time, she knows we need to minimize the risk of bleeding, so she thinks we could try, until Joy is comfortable and safe moving around on her own."

"She must have hated agreeing to that," Carlisle smiled as he thought of Bella's reaction.

"Oh yes, she hates it. Look, how about that tree?"

"That looks like a good one. Now remember, Alice said it has to smell good. Who's gonna sniff it?"

"Boys."

Edward and Jasper flashed a smile and Carlisle and then settled down to get the tree.

"Too bad we have to do the human thing and buy it and have them help us put it on the jeep," Edward said. "It would be fun to run this home on my back."

"I swear since Bella came into your life, you act more like a teenager than you did in all the years before," Jasper answered.

"Isn't love a wonderful thing?" Carlisle said to nobody.

"That's enough out of you old man."

"Who you calling old? I'm only 300 years old or so."

"Seriously," Jasper said, once they had stopped laughing, "I think Joy will like this tree."

"I'm sure she will," Carlisle replied. "Poor child. I wonder if she's ever had a Christmas tree or even a Christmas before now."

"She will have one from now on," Edward said, determined.

"Come on, let's get this tree home and finish getting ready to welcome home our new family member."

Carlisle strode away.

By evening, the house was ready. The tree stood tall and beautiful in the living room. The nativity scene was on the mantle, and a large Christmas stocking hung there, waiting to be filled to overflowing. The room smelled of pine. The floor under the tree was already covered in presents. Edward was just hanging some bells, so Joy could make them ring and enjoy the sound.

Esme stood back, looking around at everything.

"It's beautiful," she said. "The best we've ever done. Emmett, did you really need to get her a stocking that is practically taller than she is?"

"Of course! Nothing is too much for my daughter."

"You'll have her spoiled rotten in a week," Rosalie said, suppressing a grin.

Emmett dropped his goofy personae and became quite serious.

"I'm thinking Joy hasn't had much spoiling in her life, hasn't received many presents or been told that anyone loves her. I intend that she will never doubt that she's loved and wanted, not ever again."

Rose flew to him and flung her arms around him.

"This is why I love you so much. You make me laugh no matter what, but when I or any of us really need it, you know how to be serious and even wise."

She kissed him fervently, and for a few moments, they were lost in the passion that always burned hot between them.

Carlisle cleared his throat, bringing them out of their bubble.

"I think we should all go hunting now. Joy will have her final tests and get her cast off sometime tomorrow. You both can go spend the night in her room after hunting and be there for everything, ready to bring her home."

?Edward," Rose turned to him, coils of trepidation churning in her, "will you—will come with us and listen to her thoughts when we tell her she will be coming to live with us., I want to know if she's glad or worried or whatever."

"Sure. I'll be glad to help. In future, I'll keep her privacy as I do yours, but I agree it could be important to know what she is thinking during this transition."

"Hello Joy, it's me, Rose. Emmy and Edward are here as well."

As she spoke, Rose moved to where Joy was sitting on her bed. She put her arm around Joy and pulled the little girl into her lap.

"Hi, Emmy. Hi Eward."

She wriggled off Rosalie's lap but continued to hold her hand.

"We have some news for you."

Emmett sat on the other side of Joy, reaching to hold her other hand.

Joy became still. Her muscles tensed up. She hung her head, letting the hair fall over her face as if she expected to hear something bad.

"She's scared," Edward said. "Bad things always come when people say they have news. Better tell her quickly."

"Don't be afraid, Peanut. We got the papers today, and tomorrow, you get to come home with us and live with us."

"She isn't sure if you really mean it." Edward continued speaking at vampire volume.

"It's true," Rosalie said, "you are coming to live with us. I promise."

"I don't hafta stay here anymore?"

"Nope." Emmett ruffled her hair.

"I don't have to go with my other mom and her mean fwend?"

"Never again." Rose said. "We're going to keep you forever."

"Okay." Joy climbed back into Rosalie's lap. "Will you wead me another story?"

"I don't think she really comprehends yet," Edward said.

"Probably not," Emmett replied. "Poor thing has had so many ups and downs and changes in her life before. It's gonna take time for her to feel secure I guess."

"Are you all right if I leave now? Bella and I are going to spend the night in our cottage, but we'll be at the main house ready to welcome you all home tomorrow."

Emmett grinned a wicked grin.

"Oh, don't let us stop you. Will the cottage still be standing tomorrow morning?"

"Emmett!" Rose snapped it out.

"Huh?"

She nodded down at Joy, still on her lap and beginning to drift off to sleep.

"I didn't say anything."

Laughing, Edward left to return to his wife and some precious alone time. He could imagine that both his sister and Esme were going to be even harder on Emmett over his swearing and sexual innuendo now that Joy would be around. It was going to be fun watching it all unfold.

The cast was off; all the medical tests were done. Joy's things were packed, ready to be piled into the car. Rosalie had brushed Joy's hair, putting it in a pony tail with a red bow. She'd dressed her in a pair of jeans and a red sweater. Alice had sent a dress, but Rose wanted Joy to be comfortable and warm. It was cold outside, and Rose bundled Joy into a coat with mittens and a hood.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, can you go get the car? We'll wait in the lobby for you. Oh, did you get the car seat all set up?"

"Everything's ready. I'll be waiting outside."

Turning to Joy, Rosalie handed her the teddy bear Bella had given her. It was Joy's favorite stuffed toy for the moment.

A nurse came in pushing a wheelchair.

"I can just carry her out," Rose said.

"Hospital rules. Everyone has to leave in a wheelchair."

Sighing, Rose agreed.

"All right, Joy, it's time to go home."

Joy trembled.

"Where we goin'?"

"To my house, your home now. Remember, you're going to live with Emmy and me now. Forever."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, let's get you in this fun chair. You get to go for a ride. Hang on tight now."

With that, the nurse wheeled Joy out of the room. Following closely behind and keeping a sharp eye on the nurse, Rose hoped fervently that Joy would never need to see that hospital room again.

The Cullens waited excitedly for Joy's arrival. Carlisle and Esme stood with arms around each other. Edward and Bella held hands. Alice could hardly refrain from bouncing off the walls, while Jasper stood back, smiling at everyone, basking in the positive feelings flowing around him.

"They'll be here in seventy-six seconds!"

"Settle down, Darlin," Jasper laid a calming hand on his wife's shoulder, "you don't want to overwhelm Joy the second she gets in the door now."

"Here we are," Emmett looked to the back seat. "Sit tight while we get you out of there."

Opening the back door, he quickly unhooked the straps of Joy's car seat and helped her slide to the ground.

"Here's your cane," Rosalie said.

Clutching her cane in one hand and Emmett's hand with the other Joy walked with them toward the house.

"Okay, if you put the cane straight in front of you, you'll feel something. It's the bottom of the porch steps. There are five steps. Hear my voice? I'm going up ahead to the front door. Hold Emmett's hand, and he'll help you up the steps."

Rosalie spoke softly, trying to instruct Joy the way Bella had advised without putting too much pressure on her yet. In the house, the family could hardly believe the woman outside so patiently teaching the little girl was their same sharp-tongued, often bitter Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a smile.

Carlisle went to open the door and welcome the new family.

"Here we are, Peanut," Emmett said. "We're at the front door. Ready to go in?"

Smiling, he led his daughter into the house.

"Welcome home, Joy!" everyone called out at once.

The voices seemed to come from all over. Frightened at the noise, Joy cowered, turning to Emmett and burying her face against him.

Emmett knelt and put his arms around the little girl.

"Hey hey, it's okay. Everyone is just excited to meet you, and they got kinda loud. But you know them all. Nobody here will hurt you. C'mon Peanut."

Eventually, Emmett and Rosalie coaxed Joy out of hiding and led her into the living room.

"Okay everyone, let's try this again." Bella said. "How about we each say hello one at a time, so Joy can get used to our voices."

She walked over to Joy. Getting down to her level, Bella took Joy's hand.

"Hi Joy, remember me? I'm Bella. And this is my husband Edward."

"You gived me the teddy bear." Joy held up her bear.

"That's right."

"Eward gived me the CD."

"That's right," Edward answered. "It's good to have you here Joy. I'm Edward."

One by one, they introduced themselves again, talking a little to help Joy get familiar with their voices. Slowly, she seemed to feel a little more comfortable, as she sensed no danger.

"How about we take you up and show you your room?" Rose asked.

"My room? My vewy own room?"

"Your very own room."

"How about a ride up the stairs?" Emmett said. He swept Joy into his arms and placed her on his shoulders. "Hold on. I'm your chariot, my lady, and I shall take you to your palace."

"Joy laughed and grasped Emmett's big shoulders in her tiny hands.

With the family trailing behind, Rosalie and Emmett led the way to Joy's room. When they stood in the doorway, Emmett slid Joy off his shoulder and placed her on her feet.

"Go ahead. Walk straight forward into your very own room."

Tentatively, Joy stepped forward. Rose and Emmett walked behind her. They showed her around, letting her touch all the toys and books, letting her stroke the quilt and feel the soft carpet. Joy's face showed wonder and excitement.

"I never had my own room before. You not kidding, Wosie? This is mine?"

'It is yours, sweetie. We all fixed it up just for you. You're home now, and you'll never have to go away."

Joy sat on the bed, her bed, all hers. Running her hands over everything, she sat quietly for a moment trying to take it all in, trying to believe it.

"In the hopatal, they told me about Santa Claus, that he brings toys and things to little girls like me. I thinked they were just lying' but now I think they were right. There must be a Santa Claus. 'Cause I wanted this so much."

All the vampires wished they could shed tears at the moment.

"You're home, Joy," Rosalie said, "and we are all so happy to have you."

After dinner, they all showed Joy the living room, letting her feel her stocking and touch the Christmas tree. Carlisle picked her up so she could feel the nativity scene and told her about the family tradition, promising that she would be the one to put the baby in the manger this year. She sat under the tree feeling all the presents. She rarely spoke, but Edward told them that her thoughts were all confused and amazed that this was all happening to her.

At last, Rose and Emmett took her up to bed and got her ready for bed. Rose tucked her in while Emmett began to read the old Dr. Seuss story, Green Eggs and Ham. Joy liked the story and giggled at the various ways the narrator said he would not could not eat green eggs and ham. By the end, she was quoting as Emmett read, "I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam I Am."

When Emmett closed the book, Rose helped Joy slide under the covers. Smoothing the quilt over the little girl, Rosalie thought that nothing could ever compare to this moment. If becoming a vampire meant leading her to this moment, this chance, the ability to give this child a family, she was suddenly grateful for what Carlisle had done so long ago. She must thank him soon. She had her Emmett, her strength her rock, and now she had the child for which she had longed so many years.

"Emmett, I love you so much. Thank you for your patience with me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for always being what I need, and now for becoming a family together with me and raising Joy."

Emmett's grin flashed over his face, lighting Rosalie's world as it always had.

"You know you're my angel, Rosie. Ever since I first saw you, when you rescued me from that bear. And now, we're complete."

They smiled at each other from opposite sides of the bed.

"Ready to go to sleep now, Joy?" Rose asked.

"Remember, Rosie and I are in the next room. If you get scared, or wake in the middle of the night and need something, or don't know where you are or have a bad dream or just need a hug, just say our names. We'll be right here."

'Okay."

Joy snuggled under her covers, hugging her bear.

"Night wosie. Night Emmy."

"Goodnight, Joy."

They each kissed her cheek. Together, they watched till she drifted off to sleep, and then they tiptoed to the door. Looking back, Rosalie smiled.

"Goodnight, Joy. Welcome home."

A/N

Okay, that's it. Thank you all so much for coming on this little trip with me. It's been so great to see these characters again.

Happy New Year!


End file.
